


The Highlight of My Week

by ladadadi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Zayn just gets…<i>sexy</i> when he's high. There's no other way to describe it, really, he's all broody and mysterious the way he likes to pretend he is when he's sober, except he's got this smirk on too and he keeps touching Niall. It's pretty hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highlight of My Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deuxoiseaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxoiseaux/gifts).



> A long-overdue present for [Robin](hufflepuffed.tumblr.com) because it's all her fault I care about these stupid people, okay. Shoutout to [Nicole](leavemealoneniall.tumblr.com) for inspiring the last part! Thanks for that (I think). Title from "All The Rest is Propaganda" by The Skint & Demoralized (which was taken from Robin's lovely [Zayn/Niall mix](http://lovejoysongs.livejournal.com/25638.html), go check it out!)
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and is not intended to accurately depict reality. Please do not break the fourth wall - all fic will be taken down if it happens.

Zayn takes two days out of their eight-day vacation to come and visit Niall before they go back to London. Niall had protested, told him to spend the time with his family instead, but Zayn had insisted—"You've come over and slept in my bed and ate my food loads of times," he'd pointed out, "don't try to get out of returning the favor." And Niall knows that's not it, knows that Zayn just wants to make sure that Niall isn't alone (as if Niall couldn't bear to go a week without seeing them, _really_ ) and that doing this must be killing Zayn's mum, and there's something a bit warm and fuzzy inside Niall at the thought that Zayn's doing it even so.

Zayn arrives at the house in an unmarked black car and darts inside in case anyone is waiting outside to catch a glimpse, and it's stupid but Niall really does feel like it's been months and months since they've been together even though it's barely been a week. "Vas happenin'?" Zayn jokes as he shrugs off his jacket, and Niall laughs, links his arms around Zayn's waist and just breathes him in for a moment. He's got that warm, spiced smell that clings to him when he's gone home; Niall can tell Zayn's doing the same thing to him, trying to see if anything has changed in five days.

After a second they realize simultaneously how weird it is that they're just standing there sniffing each other and separate, but Zayn keeps a hand on Niall's back, warm through his shirt. Niall has missed this, the easy intimacy they all have together, and he hadn't even realized it until now.

\--

After dinner and an evening of throwing popcorn at each other through the whole of _Iron Man_ , they bring beer and a huge bag of crisps up to Niall's room. They wait until they've finished their first bottles to make sure the family's gone to bed, and then Zayn stuffs a pair of Niall's dirty sweatpants into the crack under the door while Niall roots through his sock drawer for his weed. He hasn't smoked with Zayn since the bungalow, when they'd all lit up one night to bond. He remembers Zayn being quiet and cuddling a little with Liam, but he'd been too busy throwing pebbles at Harry's balls to pay much attention.

It turns out Zayn just gets… _sexy_ when he's high. There's no other way to describe it, really, he's all broody and mysterious the way he likes to pretend he is when he's sober, except he's got this smirk on too and he keeps touching Niall. It's pretty hilarious. "You look like Zoolander!" Niall bursts out when Zayn gives him this smoldering look, and Zayn sputters and pulls his hand off of Niall's thigh. Zayn's the best of them at not breaking character, but Niall's always been able to knock him off his guard, and he's pleased to see that's true even now. Niall puts an arm around Zayn's waist and rests his head on his shoulder to make up for it, watching the way Zayn's cheek hollows when he puts his mouth to the pipe. He grabs for it as Zayn exhales, but Zayn holds it away from him. "It's almost out anyway," he informs Niall, looking rather sulky.

"Don't be a twat," Niall says, but Zayn takes another hit and then turns his head and presses his mouth to Niall's. Niall accepts it without thinking, sucks the smoke from Zayn's mouth, and when Zayn pulls away, he says, "You've got lovely eyelashes, did you know?"

Zayn snorts. "You're ridiculous, did _you_ know," and Niall starts to say yes, actually, but Zayn licks his lips, leans in again, and Niall decides that kissing him would be a much better use of his mouth. Zayn kisses like he's got something to prove, all teeth and tongue, so Niall runs a hand up his neck to settle him, but his finger brushes the stud in Zayn's ear and Zayn— _shivers_ , actually shivers, and goes all soft and melted, and Niall is kissing his best friend in his childhood bedroom with a boner.

Honestly, Niall's not quite sure how they got here but he can't say he minds.

Zayn pulls back a little and rests his forehead against Niall's, breathing heavily. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Niall bumps Zayn's nose with his own. If he puckered his lips he'd be able to kiss Zayn again. "Why'd you stop?"

Zayn laughs, a puff of air over Niall's face. "I'm out of my head."

"So'm I, mate, that's the fun of it." Niall tilts his head, tries to press forward, but Zayn puts his fingers on Niall's collarbone and the delicate unfamiliarity of it stops Niall in his tracks. "Zayn?"

"Have you ever wanted to do this before?"

Niall considers it. He's wanted to kiss all of them at some point or another— _has_ kissed all of them at some point or another, actually—but, yeah, alright, he's probably thought about kissing Zayn the most. "It's the eyelashes," he says, and Zayn nods like he knows what Niall was just thinking about. He moves in again and Niall's ready for him this time, puts one hand on his waist and the other on his neck and licks his mouth open. Zayn is lithe and warm against him, and Niall can feel his cock through his jeans, pressing against his hip. He traces the edge of Zayn's ear with a fingertip until it leads down to his earlobe, and Zayn does that shivering thing again except this time he bites Niall's lip as well.

"Hm?" Zayn pulls away at the sound Niall makes, looking a little worried. It's not fair, Niall thinks, that he always goes all red and blotchy but Zayn just looks the same as he ever does. "Sorry, was that okay?"

" _Yes_ , Christ, stop backing off." Niall scoots so he's got his shoulders against his bed and yanks Zayn over to him. Zayn follows easily, settling on top of Niall's hips and pushing his hands through Niall's hair, mussing it until Niall's tempted to do the same to him. He puts his hands on Zayn's arse instead, grinning cheekily, and Zayn rolls his eyes but leans down anyway. They settle into a rhythm, rocking together as Zayn sucks at Niall's neck and Niall runs his nails up Zayn's spine. It all feels so _easy_ , the way they fit together and move in sync. Niall supposes it's an extension of the intimacy they've developed as bandmates, except he can't really imagine doing this with anyone except Zayn.

"Can I touch you?" Zayn asks, and when Niall tilts his head back Zayn is _looking_ at him and Lord knows he's got the most natural bedroom eyes Niall's ever seen and it's not like this isn't an appropriate situation but—this is different somehow. He nods, though, and Zayn shifts so he can get his hand down Niall's trousers and grab his cock. Niall's brain shorts out for a second because _holy shit_ that feels good, Zayn's not at _all_ shy about touching him, and he clutches desperately at Zayn's shoulder.

"Jesus, Zayn," Niall gasps, "how the fuck did you get so good at handjobs?"

Zayn smirks. "Practice." Niall's not sure if that's an innuendo about wanking or if Zayn really has done this before but then Zayn does this thing where he drags his palm up the shaft and pinches gently at the head and Niall is about two seconds from coming. Zayn's apparently able to sense that because he leans in and presses his face to Niall's neck, dragging his stubble over Niall's jaw, and Niall's fingernails leave deep red crescents on Zayn's biceps as his hips jerk up into Zayn's hand.

Niall takes a shaky breath and slumps down a little while Zayn pulls his hand out of his trousers. "Tissues're over there," Niall says, pointing, and when Zayn stands up to get one Niall can see how hard he is, straining through his jeans. "Zayn," he says, the high giving him confidence, "can I suck your cock?"

Zayn literally stops in his tracks. "What?"

"I've never done it before, but there's a first time for everything, right?" Niall grins up at Zayn.

Zayn bites his lip, looking uncertain for the first time, but his eyes have settled on Niall's mouth. "Are you sure?" he asks, and when Niall nods he comes back over, dropping the tissue box and kneeling carefully over Niall so his hips are right in front of Niall's face. Niall rucks up Zayn's shirt a little and leans in to kiss the smooth skin of his lower stomach, and Zayn shivers and threads his fingers through Niall's hair. He's less tentative now that Niall's actually gotten started, and that encourages Niall to unbutton his trousers and pull them down Zayn's thighs. He leans in and licks at Zayn through his pants like he's seen in porn, and when Zayn grits out, "Niall, _fuck_ ," he takes that as a sign to push them off his hips and then Zayn's cock is _there_ , right in front of him, and Niall's mouth literally waters. _Hope this isn't too awkward in the morning,_ he thinks, and fits his tongue around Zayn.

He's overambitious at first, trying to take too much at one time, but Zayn's breath hitches when Niall gags around him so Niall figures it isn't so bad. He glances up at one point and Zayn is staring down at him, all dark eyes and mussed hair and lower lip wet and swollen from how much he's bitten it. It sends a flush to Niall's face, and he redoubles his efforts, sucking hard until Zayn gasps and his hands clench in Niall's hair. "'M gonna, _shit_ , Niall, gonna come." Niall's not entirely sure what to do—swallowing would probably be the easiest, and definitely the neatest, but he thinks that might really be crossing a line. Instead he pulls back and reaches for a tissue, but Zayn groans at the last bit of suction and comes half in Niall's mouth and half _on_ it, the head of his cock bumping against Niall's lips. Niall feels Zayn's come dripping down his chin and thinks, _Okay, swallowing probably would have been better._

Zayn stares at him a moment, one hand coming up to stroke absently at his dick, working himself through the aftershocks, and Niall feels like his face is about to burst into flames. "Sorry," Zayn says, but he doesn't sound apologetic at all, and then he puts a hand under Niall's jaw and tilts his face up so he can lean down and lick a stripe up Niall's chin and into his mouth. Niall yanks Zayn down on top of him, ignoring the indignant squawk Zayn makes when Niall gets his fingers in his hair, and kisses him until they're both breathless.

"You need to bring this shit on the tour," Zayn tells him when they finally separate, his hands spread over Niall's ribs.

Niall grins. "Course. And I'll take the weed too."


End file.
